Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to brushes having a mesh sponge fixed to the head of a handle, and more particularly, to a mesh sponge attached to one side of the handle""s head by a cord wrapped around the mesh sponge and threaded through eyelets in the handle""s head.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many types of cleansing devices that are useful for body washing and personal hygiene. Some of these devices include mesh sponges attached to different types handles. Prior cleansing devices sought to improve on their manufacture, their durability, and their feel to a user. Such cleansing devices use several different approaches for attaching mesh sponges to handles. Even with such prior improvements, there continues to be more demand for improving the manufacture, durability and feel of cleansing devices, including improvements in the attachment of mesh sponges to handles.
It is in view of the above demand for improved manufacture, durability and feel of cleansing devices that the present invention was developed. The invention provides a mesh brush with a handle and a mesh sponge fixed to one side of the head of the handle. The handle has a grasping portion and the head of the handle flares out from the grasping portion. The particular attachment between the mesh sponge and the head of the handle is accomplished by wrapping a cord around the mesh sponge and threading the cord through a plurality of eyelets in the head. In the preferred embodiment, the head of the handle has a rim around its perimeter, thereby producing a recess on one side thereof. The portion of the cord looped around the mesh sponge fits within the perimeter of the head and can be at least partially recessed within the head.
Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.